


Agile Beasts

by AM505



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Agile beast Alex, Alex still has his belly button piercing, Anal Sex, Arctic OT4 relationship, Arctic four-way, Bathtub Sex, Bathtub orgy, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, But also subMatt, Dom/sub Undertones, DomJamie, DomMatt, DomNick, Established Relationship, Horny Matt, Light Hair-pulling, M/M, Matt is both dom and sub, Momentary three-way, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Jamie doesn't have time for this, Porn with Feelings, Small daddy-kink, SubAlex, This is probably not his first time bending over a bathtub, but sexy, horny alex, horny everyone, it's weird - Freeform, lots of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM505/pseuds/AM505
Summary: It all starts with Alex washing his hair in the bathtub when Matt sees him leaning over the edge and exposing his arse. It isn't hard to imagine what happens next... Let's just say that more people decide to join in. The only problem is that Jamie's parents are coming over for dinner, sooner than they would have liked.





	Agile Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Because Matt and Nick taking turns with Alex is super hot. Poor Jamie will have his fun later, though xx

”Alex! Are you still in the shower? Jamie’s parents are going to be here in an hour.”

Matt knocks on the door to the bathroom impatiently. Downstairs, Nick is trying his best to make Jamie stay calm while the rest of the dinner is prepared. Jamie hasn’t seen his parents in ages and they are still quite new to the idea of all four of them living together. They have no idea about the true nature of Jamie’s relationship to both Alex, Matt and Nick, of course. Jamie insists that the truth would kill them both, make their hearts implode in their old chests and so, the others have politely agreed to keep up appearances and pretend that they are nothing but four friends living under the same roof. 

“The shower head is clogged again,” Alex yells from the other side of the door, “I’m going to need another ten minutes.”

Ten minutes? No way. Matt can’t hold it for that long. Without asking again, Matt opens the door and enters the bathroom, determined to take a piss before his bladder bursts.

“I’ll just have a quick wee,” Matt mutters under his breath. Then he pauses as he sees Alex kneeling on the floor in front of the bathtub that’s been filled with water. “What are you doing on the floor, love?”

“I’m trying to wash my hair,” Alex says with slight desperation in his voice, “the shower is completely dodgy and I’m not havin’ dinner with Jameh’s parents while my hair is all greasy!”

Matt has unbuttoned his trousers and taken his dick out, but now he pauses and forgets about his full bladder for a moment. He looks over at the smaller man who’s kneeling with his back against him, only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. Alex looks great as his half-naked body leans in over the full bathtub, diving into the water with only his head and shoulders, using his hands to rub at his hair before he breaks the surface, comes back up and reaches for the shampoo. The water drops are running free down his naked back and chest, making the slim man’s skin shiny and extra inviting. 

Matt knows that they don’t have time for this, but he can’t take his eyes off the other. 

“Hey, Al,” he says lamely, knowing that the other will figure him out immediately, “why don’t I help you wash your hair? Just give me a moment, I’m desperate for a piss.”

Matt turns his back on Alex and pees into the toilet, loud and shamelessly. Alex wipes the wet hair away from his forehead and looks over at him. 

“Didn’t we all make a rule about not using the toilet in front of each other?” Alex smirks. 

“Did we?” Matt shrugs with honest surprise, flushes the toilet and moves over to the sink in order to wash his hands. “And why did we make a rule like that?”

“Because it’s not very romantic to watch each other’s boyfriends on the loo,” Alex pulls a face at Matt, teasing him. 

“Oh – forgive me, babeh. I forget how dreameh and romantic you are.” Matt sniggers and reaches for a towel to dry his hands with. “Out of all of us, you’re definitely the most… amorous and idealistic one.”

“I’m not!” Alex objects. “Stop makin’ me sound so girlie.”

“Aw, come on now,” Matt smiles as he moves over to kneel beside him, “nothing wrong with that. You’re definitely more romantic than me. Or maybe you’re just a big prude when it comes to pee.”

“I’m not prudish,” Alex frowns, “it’s not like I’m suddenly repulsed by you. I just don’t think there’s owt wrong with keeping the spark alive every now and then.”

He looks up at Matt suggestively. His brown eyes are sparkling and without hesitation, Matt leans in to get close to him.

“I don’t mind romance,” Matt whispers in Alex’s ear seductively, nibbling at his earlobe, “and I definitely don’t mind the spark in you, Al.”

Alex is seduced by Matt’s scent and the hot breath against his neck. Without thinking, he inches closer and presses his lips against the other’s. They kiss each other sluggishly, but noisily. 

“Shit, we really don’t have time for this,” Alex sighs when they break apart, “I still need to wash my hair and Jameh will freak if we’re not ready when his folks get here.”

“Let me help you,” Matt insists, resting a warm hand on Alex’s wet shoulder, “we’ll speed up the process that way.”

Alex is eyeing Matt distrustfully. He knows he’s up to something more than just washing his hair, but he’s too stressed to argue with him.

“Alright, fine,” he tells the other, “but you better do a proper job instead of letting yourself get distracted. Don’t let me down, Helders.”

He winks at Matt tauntingly and Matt only takes further pleasure in it. 

“Oh, don’t worry, babe, you’re in safe hands.” Matt runs a hand through Alex’s wet hair, tugging at it mischievously. “Here, lean in over the tub, I’ll shampoo you nice and easy.”

Alex obeys, though as soon as he leans in over the brink and raises his arse in the air, Matt’s hand finds him immediately, feeling him up and slapping his butt cheek playfully. Alex jumps, then stills himself mid-air.

“Hey – cut it out!” He whines, clutching the brink of the tub in order to keep himself balanced. “You said you would help me.”

“I will, I will,” Matt giggles impishly, pinching Alex’s butt cheek again, “promise.”

Alex hovers above the water without uttering another word, though he doesn’t trust Matt for one second. Matt reaches for the shampoo bottle with a sly grin on his lips. When he leans in to rub the nicely scented product into the smaller man’s hair, he rests himself up against Alex’s back, trapping Alex against the bathtub as he adds some extra weight on top of him.

“I knew you were up to summat,” Alex complains halfheartedly, wriggling slightly when the edge digs into his ribs. Matt has started to rub his pelvis very softly against Alex’s behind. “You’re squishing me, babeh.”

“Rubbish, I’m being as gentle as I can,” Matt says as he begins to touch Alex’s soft, dark hair, spreading out the shampoo carefully, “you’re just paranoid as usual.” 

When it’s time for the shampoo to be washed out, Alex turns himself around to face Matt. 

“Right, I’m gonna lean backwards,” he says, “do you think you can give me a hand?”

“I won’t let go of you, love,” Matt promises him.

Alex presses his back against the tub and leans back over in order to lower his head down to the water. Gracefully and acrobatically, Alex bends himself backwards, curving his back into an angle that could have snapped his skinny frame in two, had he not been so flexible. When he’s close enough to the water, Matt holds on to him in order to keep him in place. Grasping Alex’s waist and lifting up his bum, (his irresistible, rounded, perfect little bum), Matt smiles as he enjoys the view in front of him.

“You agile, little beast,” Matt hums, digging his fingers into Alex’s naked skin, “you have to teach me how to move like that some day.”

“Stop watching me like that, you predator,” Alex laughs as he starts to rub at his hair, splashing the water against his scalp in order to rinse it, “I’m worried you’ll let go of me.”

“I’ll never let go, Jack…” Matt bursts out in a mock-tone. “I’ll never let go.”

“Are you being the girl from Titanic?” 

“No I’m not, cause tell you what, darling, I wouldn’t let you drown.”

Matt winks at him and his goofiness is making Alex giggle in surrender. 

“You’re crazy,” Alex titters and splashes a handful of water in Matt’s direction. 

Matt gasps with surprise when most of it hits him straight in the face. With the drops streaming down his face and landing in his eyes, Matt grunts and feigns offense. 

“You’re going to regret that,” he chuckles as menacingly as he possibly can, pulling Alex up from the water in one, swift tug, “you’re in big trouble, love.”

Suddenly finding himself in Matt’s arms, pressed up against the bigger man’s chest, Alex inhales sharply and locks eyes with Matt. 

“What are you going to do to me, Daddy?” Alex says, biting his lip and fluttering his eyelashes innocently. 

“Daddy is going to have to teach you a lesson,” Matt breathes in his ear, “Daddy is going to have to discipline you, babe.”

Matt tugs at Alex’s wet hair, pulling him closer. The two of them find each other’s lips in a matter of seconds. Soon, they are biting and ravishing one another, clinging on to each other like crazy as Alex remains steadied and balanced on the very edge of the large tub. 

 

XxX

 

In the kitchen, Jamie is beginning to panic as he watches the clock, stirs his casserole and clutches the hem of Nick’s shirt all at the same time. 

“Where the hell are Alex and Matt?” He exclaims, on the brink of losing it. “Al promised he would set the table and Matt is supposed to make the salad. If my parents are early and there’s still no sign of them, I swear to God I will-“

“Hey – easy, love,” Nick cuts the blond man off, palming both his cheeks and forcing Jamie to look at him, “you are panicking. Snap out of it. Everything is going to be okay, do you hear me?”

“How do you know?” Jamie exclaims, very reluctant to calm down.

“Because I’m going to go upstairs and look for them,” Nick assures him, “and I’m going to tell them to get their arses down here. Now, would that make you feel any better?”

“…Maybe.” Jamie pulls a perturbed face as he keeps stirring the pot.

“Now, that’s the spirit. Come here.”

Nick presses a kiss to his face and slaps Jamie’s butt before walking out of the kitchen, eager to get a break from all the stress and anticipation.

 

XxX

 

“You guys!” Nick calls when he makes it upstairs and figures that Alex and Matt must be occupying the bathroom. “You’ve got to get a move on – it’s your turn to assist Jamie in the kitchen, he’s driving me insane!” 

Nick pauses when there’s no answer. He leans closer towards the door and listens. There’s a subtle groaning sounding from the other side of the door. No, surely they can’t be… Not here, not now. Jamie would suffer a stroke if he knew. Lightly, very lightly, Nick pushes the door open without announcing his entrance first. Nick steps inside

-and finds Matt bending Alex over the brink of the bathtub, fucking him fast and vigorously from behind.

Nick isn’t even mad. That’s amazing. 

Alex is only able to balance his pelvis on the brink and raise his sweet arse in the air, for Matt to claim, by pushing both hands against the bottom of the tub, holding himself above the water’s surface. Every time Matt grabs his shoulders and slams against him, the water waves and splashes against Alex’s naked chest, or his face. Nick moves closer as he admires Alex’s nudity, the protruding ribs as his chest heaves, the glistening, damp skin that seems so smooth, he wants to touch, to take part. Much to his dismay, Matt has kept his shirt on lazily and only removed his trousers in order to stick his junk into the smaller man. Nick is tempted, so very tempted, to go up to him and demand that he puts on a proper show for him. 

They only realise he’s present when Nick clears his throat suggestively and says:

“You couldn’t have done this an hour ago when Jamie wasn’t freaking out?”

Matt jerks with surprise and pauses from thrusting into Alex. Slowly, they both turn their heads around to glare at Nick, sweaty, desperate from their arousals and out of breath. 

“How long have you been standing there for?” Matt questions on an exhale. His hands move down Alex’s back, clasping onto his lover’s hips and holding him close as a way of preventing himself from slipping out of him. 

“How long have you been going at it?” Nick counters with a grin. “You could at least have invited me for the fun.”

“Wait, did you say that Jamie was freaking out?” Matt ignores Nick’s joke and frowns. “Maybe we should go downstairs and help him… I feel kinda guilty now.” 

“No – don’t you dare, Helders!” Alex interrupts him with a needy cry, kicking his legs slightly from where he’s trapped underneath the other. “You can’t just leave me hanging here, I need you to finish what you started!” 

Both Matt and Nick look over at him and burst into laughter. 

“Oh my,” Matt hums gleefully and bows down to bite and nibble at Alex’s shoulder, “I love it when you’re all horny and gagging for it, love. It makes you very hard to resist.”

Alex whimpers and squirms with impatience.

“Just – stop talking and do something about it,” Alex pleads desperately, “or if you won’t, then I’ll have Nick to fill in for you.”

Nick chuckles with satisfaction and glares at Matt triumphantly. 

“Did you hear that, Helders?” He gloats. “Perhaps your service is no longer required. Perhaps I should stand in for you.”

“Now, hold on a minute,” Matt objects, “I’m nowhere near being finished here. I ain’t going nowhere, darling.” With these words, Matt grabs Alex hard and pushes deeper into him without giving a warning. Alex whines, though there’s no doubt he’s welcoming this development with pleasure. Alex shudders and arches his back, taking the other man in. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, there’s much more to come,” Matt sniggers as he begins to thrust, picking up a swift, steady rhythm, “perhaps you won’t be so smug once I’m done with you.”

“Fucking hell,” Nick breathes with fascination as he watches Matt pounding away, forcing Alex to take it. He’s in a position of confinement where he can’t possibly break free. “You look great.”

At this, Matt looks over his shoulder, unsure if he’s talking to him or Alex. He decides that Nick is probably referring to both of them. 

“Oh yeah?” Matt smiles. “Watch this.”

He seizes a handful of Alex’s hair, pulls him back and forces him to arch his back even further. Then he rams himself into him with all the force he can muster, smacking against Alex’s small hips, rubbing the naked skin raw. Alex grumbles in distress and in arousal, and he pushes himself back against Matt, willing to make each thrust as devastatingly powerful as possible. Matt is in full control of him, he has abled himself to take Alex any way he wants him. 

“Good boy,” Matt praises, “Daddy knew you’d like that.” He slaps Alex’s arse, hard. “You’re so gorgeous, love.” Matt reaches into the water, searching for Alex’s flat belly. When he finds it, he tickles Alex teasingly before pressing his fingers against the piercing in the smaller man’s navel – the piercing that Alex has chosen to keep because, every time Nick or Jamie, or Matt himself, touches it, their cocks begin to pulsate and ache with want and desire. “You’re so gorgeous, Daddy feels guilty keeping you all to himself.” 

At that, Matt looks over at Nick again encouragingly. “Nick, babeh,” he smirks, “get over here and make yourself useful. He’s clearly desperate for more.”

Nick is already wet with pre-cum and he’s worried that, if he doesn’t remove his trousers soon, there’s going to be a stain for Jamie’s parents to see. 

“I dunno,” Nick hesitates, though he can’t help but to break into a big grin, “do we have time?”

“Not if you keep stalling like that, we don’t!” Alex interferes impatiently. He’s acting rather frustrated now that Matt has paused things yet again. 

Nick chuckles as he unbuckles his belt yieldingly and steps forward.

“Oh, you’re right, Matt, he’s way too smug for his own good,” Nick jokes as he starts to undress himself. 

“Perhaps he doesn’t realise what he’s in for,” Matt replies. He keeps a hand pressed firmly down on Alex’s back, keeping him in place. “Come here, Nick, you beautiful son of a bitch. Show him what you’ve got.”

Matt pulls Nick close and snogs him fast and dramatically, testing Alex’s patience wickedly. Nick responds to the kiss with pleasure. When he feels Matt’s tongue entering his mouth, he duels for dominance and pushes back using his own. He begins to tug and pull at Matt’s shirt, desperate for the other man to undress like himself. When Nick breaks the kiss in order to catch his breath, he groans and exclaims:

“Alright, let’s do this!” He drops his trousers and underwear, kicking them aside. “Matt, babeh, what did you use as lubricant?” 

When Matt merely hands him the shampoo bottle, Nick raises both eyebrows in amazement. 

“Works like a dream,” Matt winks cheekily.

“Right,” Nick giggles as he begins to rub himself in, “Alex, love, I’m going to scrub you clean.”

Matt lets go of Alex and moves away to make room for Nick. The latter moves in between Alex’s thighs and spreads them further apart, though they are already dangling in the air. He admires Alex’s compromised position for a moment, and the way Alex is lithe and bendy enough to maintain balance and support himself on his hands. He’s never seen anyone so exposed. Alex’s tight, little bum is hovering there in front of him, just asking to be taken advantage of. Nick grips Alex’s hips and draws the two of them close up against each other. As he squeezes himself against the smaller man’s entrance, teasing and tormenting him playfully, Alex begins to whimper and beg. 

“Nick, please…”

“Uh-uh, not so fast,” Nick insists, digging his fingernails into Alex’s skin, “you ought to know what I respond to, pet.”

“Daddy,” Alex gasps breathlessly, his arms shaking under his own weight, “please, Daddy! I need it so bad…”

“That’s a good boy,” Nick blesses him as his hand moves up Alex’s spine, “Hope you’re ready for Daddy’s cock.”

Nick thrusts suddenly and slips inside Alex in one, brutal movement without preparing the other first. Alex cries and shudders, buckling under Nick’s body. His shoulders flex and Nick is able to see the movement of his razor-sharp shoulder blades contracting. Nick laughs and thrusts faster and faster, reaching deeper into Alex and stretching him open. They both begin to moan obscenely, forcing Matt to touch himself longingly from where he’s watching them. 

“Fffuuuck,” Alex drawls, feeling Nick ploughing into him mercilessly, “you’re big… Daddy…”

“I know, pet,” Nick mutters, pushing his pelvis back and forth even harder, “but you’re just going to have to take it like the good boy you are.”

Nick pushes himself against him again and adds extra weight into his penetrations. Consequently, Alex falters and his hands slip, making him fall face-first into the water. With his lower half still above the surface, and with his bum still trapped on the brink of the bathtub, in between Nick’s hands while he’s being fucked hard, Alex splutters and throws his arms about madly in an attempt to emerge from underneath the surface. Nick chuckles nonchalantly and reaches a hand under Alex’s belly, fishing him up from the water calmly. Alex coughs and gasps until he’s got himself steadied again, but Nick doesn’t give him a break from his poundings.

Perhaps the smaller man is not so graceful after all.

“Try not to drown if you can, love,” Nicks gloats, giving Alex a particularly hard thrust, “you need to look after yourself until we’re both through with you.”

Nick bends over and presses a kiss down to Alex’s wet back. Then he pulls out of him, none too gently, allowing Matt to take over again.

“Don’t worry,” Matt tells Nick with a grin, “he likes it rough, remember? We’re just giving him what he asked for so very specifically.”

Matt is quick to pick up from where Nick left off. Alex whines when he is impaled again. Matt claws at Alex’s back, shagging him rapidly and urgently. Alex throws his head back, groaning like a wild animal. He can act so bloody obedient, so frigging submissive at times. However, they all know that, in reality, Alex is as much in charge as they are. Matt and Nick are merely his servants, his slaves, giving into him and offering him what he wants. Alex likes to be dramatic about it and to pretend that it’s a struggle for him, but the truth is – he fucking loves it.

“Harder!” Alex roars with feral desire. “Fuck me harder, Daddy! Oh God – ooh, babeh – oh, Matt, that’s it! Right there, keep going. Love you so much, Matt – love you so much when you move like that, babe.”

Matt cackles proudly, eyeing Nick as he revels in the smaller man’s worships. It turns into a rivalry, a silly contest between the two men. A test of manhood. It’s like the wildlife documentaries you’ll see on telly every now and then; two males will try their hardest to please the female and win her over. It’s in their blood, it’s part of their instinct and it’s their true nature. Only, Alex is not some female looking for her ideal partner. He’s clever and he’s devious. He’s deliberately turning the two lovers against each other for his own selfish reasons so that he can achieve maximum satisfaction. 

“Move over, darling,” Nick says as he clutches Matt’s arm, “I bet I can make him love me twice as much as that.”

Matt is reluctant, though he steps aside, reminding himself not to be selfish. Nick returns to Alex, practically radiating determination. He raises the bar by grasping a hold of the smaller man’s legs, making sure to keep Alex close as he begins to slam into him. Nick is now thrusting and driving into him so hard that Alex is once again pushed forward and forced back into the water. The water splashes everywhere, but Nick reacts by pulling Alex back against him by yanking at his legs. Alex is soon pushed back and forth repeatedly, feeling like a motionless ragdoll in between Nick’s ruthless hips and his big, strong arms. He dives under the water against his will, but is pulled back up by Nick before he is able to choke. Every time Nick pulls Alex’s body back against him, he enters him fiercely, using so much power that he is ripping him open in the cruelest sense. Nick’s hips smacking against Alex’s thighs is enough to leave bruises that won’t show properly until the morning after. Alex pants and sobs helplessly. Nick is so deep inside him, he’s going to feel him in there for days to come.

“Oh God!” Alex wheezes frantically, struggling to keep his head above the water. “Nick, you – fookin’ brute! Yes! Oh fuck, yes! Take me, babeh – make me yours!” Alex’s voice then rises to a high-pitched scream: “I love you! I love you, Daddy, fuck me harder! I love both me Daddies…”

Nick and Matt continue to take turns with him, both aiming to fuck Alex even harder, even meaner than the other. Alex is reduced to a delirious, restless, emotional, trembling mess. He can barely hold himself up, he can hardly keep up when it’s two against one. But he wants it – holy fuck, does he want it! Everything they can possibly give to him… Then, something changes in their rhythm when Matt is taking slightly too long with him. Nick grows suddenly impatient and finds that he can’t hold himself back any longer. With Matt still occupying the space in between Alex’s bruised legs, balls-deep inside him, Nick lurches forward, deciding that it doesn’t matter who he shoots his load into – he needs to finish so bad.

“Matt, love, I need it – I need it now…” Nick breathes the warning into Matt’s ear as he places himself behind the other man, wrapping his arms around him. “I can’t hold it back any longer.”

Matt is too busy humping Alex senseless, he’s in no way prepared for what is coming his way. He stills himself inside Alex when Nick enters him slowly, yet desperately. Matt’s eyes open wide at the insane sensation of being both in control and submissive, of entering Alex’s arse whilst being buggered by Nick all at the same time. He feels suddenly full, overpowered – yet he must continue to hold down the smaller man in front of him and continue to dominate him. But he’s no longer dominant, is he? Nick moves deeper inside him, pushing upwards, then thrusting eagerly, and Nick’s rhythms are influencing Matt’s pace with Alex. 

“Shit…” Matt groans loudly and exhales with a shiver. “Nick, I can barely move…”

“Let me,” Nick hisses, pressing his face into Matt’s shoulder, clenching his eyes shut in concentration, “let me do it, babe…”

And Nick rolls his hips mightily; as he pushes into Matt, Matt is pushed further into Alex and the three of them begin to move together, rocking back and forth as part of a chain reaction. It’s crazy. It feels crazy. Matt bets it looks crazy as well. But it’s also good, for reasons he can’t put into words. In a sense, it feels like Nick is fucking them both at the same time. He isn’t sure what to do, so he just lets it happen. Nick thrusts forcefully, taking Matt with him and then, Alex wails:

“Oh fuck!”

Matt feels Alex quaking and collapsing underneath him as he comes fiercely, then falls slack with exhaustion. They are all sweating and rubbing against each other hotly, panting and heaving in harmony. Matt can barely take it anymore. Alex is clenching around him, making him feel even tighter, and Nick is hammering into him deliciously. Matt copies Alex’s outburst and clutches at Alex’s hips as he orgasms with all the strength and vigor he manages to put into it. He empties himself inside Alex, who doesn’t object to it, rubbing himself against the man underneath him in order to drag out this welcomed euphoria. Amazingly, watching Alex and Matt climax seems to drive Nick over the edge, too.

“I love you,” Nick whispers in Matt’s ear, “I love you both so much.”

He spends his last energy smacking his body into Matt, leaning himself against him and biting at his skin. As he crumples, Nick forces himself to deliver a final series of thrusts as he climaxes violently – he pushes forward so suddenly and so dynamically that Matt falls against Alex and ends up shoving him fully into the water. With Alex’s legs slipping over the edge, he lands in the bathtub on his stomach, spilling the soapy water all over the floor. Nick moans passionately, Matt hisses at the sting of Nick’s penetrations, and Alex gags slightly when he ends up swallowing some of the water by accident. He splashes about in the bathtub, his skinny limbs tired and heavy against the waves he’s created. When he finally settles down and presses himself up against the back of the tub, he inhales sharply when he notices someone standing in the door behind Matt and Nick.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Jamie gasps, forcing Nick and Matt to freeze awkwardly. “Have you all lost your minds?!” 

Nick slips out of Matt uncomfortably, hiding his face away from the blond man. Matt remains utterly silent, but Alex blushes guiltily and forces the words out:

“I were just… takin’ a bath, I s’ppose. Then we got a little, eh – sidetracked.”

“Sidetracked?!” Jamie fumes. He’s wearing a stained apron and his face is all red and sweaty from fussing over the food downstairs. “By sidetracked you mean you decided to let Matt fuck you over the bathtub instead? I thought you’d all promised to get ready so that you could give me a hand in the kitchen. And you, Nick, what the bloody hell were you thinking? You said you’d go fetch Matt and Alex for me, but here you are – fucking each other like rabbits in a circus!” 

Matt can’t help but to crack a smirk. It all feels so fucking silly, but as he’s standing there, leaning against the bathtub with both hands and with Nick’s seed spilling out of him, it feels impossible for him to take things seriously.

“M’sorry, Jameh, love,” Matt says, though he screws up immediately by breaking into laughter, “we’ll – we’ll be right down to – help you out in the kitchen.” 

Alex eyes him warningly, though he can’t keep from smiling either.

“Oh no, you won’t!” Jamie scolds. “You are going to clean up your arses, wipe the floor, get dried, sort your fookin’ hair out and get dressed. Christ! The entire bathroom smells of sweat and – and bloody semen!” 

Nick chortles against his will. Jamie picks up on it immediately and eyes him with fury. If looks could kill, Nick would be on the floor by now. 

“Oh, you find it funny, do you?” Jamie barks. “My parents will be here in fifteen minutes, Nick! Tell me what’s funny about that!”

“’Ey, love, easy now,” Nick shushes Jamie as he reaches for his underwear, “you’re so tense, babeh, it’s not good for you. But everything is going to be okay, I promise you.” 

“Really?” Jamie tilts his head and narrows his eyes dangerously. “You also promised me you’d help. Instead, I find you indulging yourself in Matt and Alex’s… bathtub orgy.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Nick says, sticking his legs into his underwear fast and searching the floor for his trousers, “but it’s over now, alright? We’re done screwing around, love. I’m going to get dressed and I am going downstairs to finish all the preparations for you. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Nick collects the rest of his clothes and walks up to the blond man. As he throws on his shirt quickly, he kisses Jamie’s cheek before he flees the room. Matt stares at the door after Nick’s exit, wishing he could have followed after. Anything to avoid Jamie’s livid expression. 

“There you go,” Matt tells Jamie lamely, “Nick is going to take care of things for you. Nothing to worry about, darling.” 

Jamie huffs, incensed. He now crosses the bathroom floor in order to get to the cupboard, from which he pulls out a big towel.

“Get out from the tub, Alex,” he orders without looking at any of them. He throws the towel in Alex’s face before pulling out a smaller flannel. “And Matt, you can wipe the floor in the meantime. If my mum enters the bathroom and slips on the wet floor, she’ll break her hip.” 

Matt catches the flannel and keeps his mouth shut, burdened with guilt. As he begins to wipe up the water, Alex climbs out of the tub and wraps the towel around his small frame.

“I’m really sorry we’ve upset you, Jameh,” Alex utters softly. Matt will have to admit that Alex is a better sweet-talker than himself. At least he manages to sound sincere. “I promise we’ll behave in front of your parents, though.”

Jamie grunts slightly without saying anything. He’s now leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Just from watching him, Alex begins to understand his annoyance. They’ve ridiculed him slightly breaking their promise to him, but worse yet, they’ve all conspired against him by doing something behind his back. They had all hoped that he wouldn’t find out what they were doing, even though the four of them, as a group, never do anything without letting the rest know. There’s usually never any secrecy between them, and they certainly don’t tend to exclude any members of the group. In other words, they have let Jamie down.

Alex walks up to the blond man, holding his gaze.

“I’m sorry, Jameh – we weren’t trying to hide away from you. I promise.”

“Mm – whatever,” Jamie shrugs. 

“I’m serious,” Alex says, leaning himself against the bigger man, “we didn’t mean to keep you waiting. It just… happened. On a whim.”

Amazingly, Alex manages to talk Jamie over, little by little. By the time Matt has finished wiping the floor, Alex and Jamie are holding each other, snogging gently. Son of a bitch. Matt hangs the flannel to dry on the edge of the bathtub and gets up from the floor. He doesn’t want to miss out on their reconciliation. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Alex whispers in Jamie’s ear, biting his lip flirtatiously. He nibbles lightly at Jamie’s jaw and neck. “I’ll do anything you ask, babeh.”

“Alex, stop being such a slag,” Matt teases, wrapping his arms around both men as he joins in, “although, he’s right Jameh. We should do something to make you relax.”

Jamie doesn’t utter a word when both Matt and Alex begin to kiss each side of his face. Though his knees grow wobbly when Matt finds the magic spot behind his ear, he suppresses a sigh and remains calm. Only when they begin to play with the buttons on his shirt and trail their kisses down to his chest does Jamie succumb to his own want and need. Swiftly, he makes his choice and presses Alex down by the shoulders until he’s kneeling in front of his crotch. Alex drops his towel, but goes straight to unbuckling Jamie’s trousers instead.

“This time, you better do what I tell you to,” Jamie exhales, pulling Matt in for another kiss, “both of you!”

Jamie feels Alex stripping him off his trousers and underwear. Sluggishly, he lets the smaller man do all the work. Only when Alex takes his semi-erection into his mouth and begins to suck obediently, does Jamie bother to pull at his hair and roll his hips forward in order to enter Alex’s mouth fully. At the same time, Jamie wraps an arm around Matt’s back and demands to be kissed hard and thoroughly. 

 

XxX

 

Downstairs, Nick has just taken the pot off the hob and set the table when the doorbell rings. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he feels mortified when he is forced to run to the door and open up for Mr. and Mrs. Cook without Jamie there. The elderly couple look surprised when Nick is the first face they see, although they both smile and embrace him politely. Once he’s handled their coats, Nick shows them into the dining room and invites them to sit down.

“I’m so sorry, Jamie and the guys will be right down,” Nick assures them as he begins to pour the wine awkwardly, “it’s been a hectic day. Let me just call for Jamie – he’s upstairs to, eh, get changed I think.”

Nick leaves the dining room with composure before he continues to run up the stairs, hoping that Mr. and Mrs. Cook won’t notice. Knocking on the door to the bathroom frantically, Nick whispers and hisses in desperation, telling Jamie to get his arse out here. But Jamie is much too busy accepting Matt and Alex’s apologies in form of passionate snogging and rough oral sex, he’s stopped worrying about everything taking place on the other side of that small, damp, white-tiled bathroom. As he shoves Matt away from himself and ejaculates meanly into Alex’s mouth, Jamie smiles and knows that Nick’s subtle pleas from the other side of the door is the best revenge that he could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
